Shining stars
by Ivrian
Summary: Spoilers saison 5, episode 8 ! Castiel a toujours su qu'un jour il se retrouverait face à Gabriel. Il n'avait juste pas imaginé que ce serait dans de telles circonstances, ni l'identité sous laquelle se dissimulait l'archange... Drabble. Slash. Angelcest.


C'est avec l'aimable autorisation de mon amie Mapi, slasheuse de très grand talent, que je vous poste ce texte, écrit à l'occasion de son anniversaire. En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à elle…

**°0°0°**

_**Shining Stars**_

_(__ Supernatural, Gabriel/Castiel )_

Castiel regarda l'Impala s'éloigner dans une grande envolée de poussière.

Dean et Sam lui avaient proposé de l'emmener avec eux, mais l'ange avait hoché la tête en signe de dénégation. Les deux frères n'avaient pas insisté, comprenant son besoin de solitude.

Retrouver Gabriel sous les traits d'un embrouilleur lui avait causé un sérieux choc. Son grand frère avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre… Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

A pas lents, Castiel regagna l'entrepôt. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement, et il entra, certain que l'archange s'était envolé vers d'autres cieux.

Aussi fut-il très surpris de découvrir qu'il s'était trompé.

Les yeux dans le vague, Gabriel semblait contempler sans les voir les flammes mourantes qui l'entouraient. L'eau coulait librement sur son visage et ses cheveux, détrempant ses vêtements et collant le tissu à son corps comme une seconde peau.

_Il n'a absolument pas conscience de son charisme_, songea Castiel.

Gabriel leva la tête en entendant les pas de son frère.

Pendant un long moment, les deux guerriers angéliques restèrent silencieux, immobiles, face à face.

Castiel avait la désagréable impression que le frère qui se tenait debout devant lui était devenu un parfait étranger. Cet inconnu qui l'observait, impassible, le mettait mal à l'aise. Autrefois, il avait lu sur ce visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Chaque demi-sourire, chaque froncement de sourcil, chaque trait d'humour, il avait su les interpréter. Ce n'était plus le cas, désormais.

Avec un sifflement d'agonie, les flammes s'évanouirent, et Gabriel quitta le cercle sacré.

Castiel retint son souffle, sachant pertinemment que l'archange n'avait jamais eu la moindre notion d'espace personnel. Mais il s'inquiétait pour rien, car celui-ci s'arrêta à une distance respectable de lui.

Le silence s'éternisa, inconfortable, tant et si bien que Cas finit par penser qu'il allait bientôt hurler de frustration si l'un d'eux ne le rompait pas immédiatement. Mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, sachant que Gabriel ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, ce dernier le surprit encore en demandant d'une voix lasse :

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends, frangin ? Des excuses, c'est ça ?

La gorge brusquement nouée, Castiel fit quelques pas vers lui.

– Non, des explications.

– Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer ?

– Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Et chacun d'eux savait pertinemment que la vraie question était : « _Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté, il y a tant et tant d'années ?_ » Ils avaient été tellement proches l'un de l'autre, chacun devinant ce que l'autre pensait et terminant les phrases à sa place…

Gabriel détourna le regard, puis répondit d'une voix si basse que Castiel, s'il n'avait pas tendu l'oreille, aurait été incapable de l'entendre.

– Parce que j'avais peur.

Haussant les sourcils, il s'avança de nouveau vers l'archange.

– Peur de quoi, bon sang ! De faire face à Michael, à Lucifer ? De devoir t'opposer à eux ? Dean avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça, c'est parce que tu as été trop lâche pour oser les affronter !

Il comprit aussitôt l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre en provoquant son frère.

Le regard fou, Gabriel le saisit violemment par le col de son imperméable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne voulais plus les voir se déchirer ! cria-t-il. Je n'en pouvais plus de leurs querelles ! Tout ça à cause de ses saletés de singes !

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur et l'âme de Castiel. Incapable de juguler la puissante vague d'émotion qui l'envahissait, il se mit à hurler aussi fort que son aîné.

– Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tout rejeter sur les humains ! Notre père ne nous a rien demandé de plus que de les aimer, comme chacune de ses créations ! Et Lucifer a agi en enfant gâté, comme à son habitude !

Il se tut brusquement, tremblant, toute colère envolée. Gabriel, calmé lui aussi par cette explosion brutale, avait posé la main sur sa joue, là où un bleu, conséquence de son vol plané contre le mur, s'était formé.

– Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

En entendant cette voix tant aimée, à l'intonation presque tendre, Castiel sut qu'il était perdu. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était question de Gabriel. Des millénaires sans le voir, et ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé d'un iota.

Sachant que c'était la seule manière que l'archange avait trouvé pour s'excuser, il répondit d'une voix enrouée.

– Non.

La paume chaude se mit à caresser lentement sa joue, dans un mouvement d'inconsciente sensualité, et Cas ferma les yeux pour savourer la douceur du moment.

La voix rauque lui parvint encore, clairement troublée.

– Sais-tu seulement de quoi j'avais le plus peur, mon frère ? Connais-tu la raison qui m'a poussé à quitter le paradis ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il s'agissait de cette dispute stupide entre Lucifer et Michael ?

Les doigts se figèrent, puis quittèrent lentement sa peau, et l'ange faillit en hurler de frustration. Soudain, il sentit des lèvres se poser contre les siennes, si brièvement qu'il crut rêver, et un souffle lui murmura :

– Si je suis parti, c'était à cause de toi, Castiel.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais une bouche, posée tour à tour sur chacune de ses paupières, l'en empêcha.

La voix de son frère lui parvint encore, de plus en plus lointaine, une once de rire mêlée à une once de tristesse –_tellement Gabriel !_ – dans ses inflexions.

– Je suis parti parce que je t'aimais trop. Et pas comme un frère… Pardonne-moi.

L'écho de ces mots retentit brièvement dans l'entrepôt silencieux. Mais lorsque Castiel se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il était seul. Plus seul que jamais. Plus seul que ne l'avaient laissé la mort d'Uriel ou la chute d'Anaël.

Il sortit lentement de l'entrepôt, et une fois dehors, leva la tête vers le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber, et ça et là, quelques étoiles faisaient miroiter l'éclat de leur scintillement.

Les larmes aux yeux, Castiel murmura à leur encontre :

– Bien sur que je te pardonne.

_Parce que moi aussi, je t'aimais plus qu'un frère…_

Et il lui sembla que le poids pesant sur son cœur se faisait plus léger.

_On se reverra, Gabriel…_

**FIN**


End file.
